


Soulmates

by Ya_Boi_Nate



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_Boi_Nate/pseuds/Ya_Boi_Nate
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Soulmates

“Yaz...how long have you had that marking on your arm?” The Doctor asked the dark-haired woman as she took her jacket off, exposing the soulmate mark she has had since she was born. 

“What?” She asked, looking at the blonde woman confused.

“Them marking, on your arm,” She said pointing towards the symbols on the other woman’s arm. 

“Since I was born Doctor, it's my soulmate's name...I think. I don’t really know what it says” Yaz told the Doctor running her hand over the circles and dots on her arm. 

“Can I look?” The Doctor asked taking hold of Yaz’s hand.

“Do you know what it says?” Yaz asked with a huge smile turning her arm so the Doctor could see it clearer.

“Holy shit” The Doctor mumbled shocking Yaz with her chose of words,

“What, what does it say?” Yaz asked slightly panicked.

“...It’s my name” The Doctor tells her running a finger over the circles.

“You’re my soulmate?”

“It appears so, yes,” She said with a bright smile, looking up from her name on Yaz’s arms, 

Without saying a word, Yaz moving forward capturing the Doctors lips with her own making both women moan.

“I was kinda hoping it was you,” Yaz told her breathlessly as she pulled away from the blonde woman, both wearing smiles on the faces.


End file.
